Does This Mean I love You?
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: SasuNaru I suck at stuff like this. Sasuke & Naruto share yet another kiss, will it lead to something more this time around?


Again, an old story, I'm sorry it written so poorly but again I just thought I'd do it because I could, Originally I had this split up into three different chapters but I figure I might as well keep it as one since I have the whole thing right here.

I'M SORRY ABOUT ALL THE ERRORS! I really am, I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my writing, but sometimes I miss things, & then other times I'm just too lazy to re-edit old stuff. XP So I'm sorry!

SasuNaru

I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't

Anyway, on to the story;

_The blond boy was pacing his room. Blue shoes hitting maroon carpet almost every five seconds, tap … tap … tap. Like a leaky faucet. Though it was in fact carpet the hyper, blue eyed, blond boy didn't slow his pace. All his thoughts were on the one person he last thought they would ever be, Uchiha Sasuke. The sun had finally gotten to him. Naruto ripped his gaze from his floor and exchanged it for a somewhat nicer view of his red – ish ceiling, he threw his head back and sat on his bed. __  
><em>_"What did I get myself into now?" he asked himself aloud, pausing just long enough to think his actions over … again. He had been training – hand to hand – with the Uchiha heir, Sasuke, and had actually landed a punch to his ivory skin. The touch of his creamy skin in context with his own had been so much more different than he had guessed. It was like Fire and Ice colliding, causing an eruption of feeling inside him. The feelings were so foreign to his skin; the tingling sensation of his skin and lips on his own was intoxicating and somewhat suffocating, The Uchiha hadn't protested or pushed him off when it had happened. The thing was that before Naruto knew what he was doing it was over. The boys had shared yet another gentle kiss, this one a little less than the first, the first not so gentle when you really thought about it. Naruto wrinkled his nose. __  
><em>_"I wish I had known what I was doing. Then I could have told him how I really felt instead of a kiss and run …" He told himself quietly. _

_There was an air of confusion surrounding the normally cool Uchiha boy. He hadn't been expecting that in the middle of a fight Naruto would just flat out kiss him. It had taken him by surprise; so much so that he still hadn't gotten from the ground where he had fallen, over an hour ago. Still awestricken by the blonde's actions he got up, dusted himself off, and decided to go get something to eat. Sitting on the ground staring into space for over an hour really made you hungry. Sasuke walked over to the nearest restaurant. He could have made his own dinner, but he was too pre occupied with thoughts of the Blond who had knocked him off his feet and had kissed him then run off with out explaining. __  
><em>_"May I take your order?" a perky waitress with blue eyes and black hair asked. Oh how those clear orbs of Ice reminded him of Naruto. __  
><em>_"Uh … I'll just have a salad and some tea please." He says sitting down. __  
><em>_"Sure, your food will be here soon, would you like anything else?" she asks. __  
><em>_"Um, maybe so meat but that's it." Sasuke tells her, never looking her in the eyes worried it would make him even more paranoid about Naruto and the realization he had come to on why he hadn't pushed Naruto off himself when it had occurred. The waitress walks off and a few minutes later, comes back with his food. Sasuke thanked her and sipped his tea. __  
><em>_"Damn! Why can't I come up with anything else?" he exclaims a little more loudly than he had wanted. Luckily he was almost alone in the restaurant so no one really noticed. He lowered his voice to a soft mumble. "The only thing I can come up with is that I love him but … I can't … can I?" he stopped to think and take a bite of his food then went back to talking to himself. "His skin was so … hot" … just begging to be touched. When Naruto had left he felt this ping of pain in his chest as if his heart was telling him to go after him. But Sasuke was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't run after people, no matter who they are. He finished his food, left his money and a nice tip then walked out of the restaurant. __  
><em>_"Thank you, please come again sometime." The waitress says as she sees him leaving. He merely nods in her general direction. A few moments later he walked up to his front door and was about to step inside when he noticed there was something different about his house. He looked around but couldn't name it; he stepped inside then without worming he was shoved against the door closing it in the process. As surprised as he was he kept his cool and was about to take out a weapon to defend himself but then heard a familiar voice whisper something in his ear. __  
><em>_"I thought you'd never get here… Sasuke …" the voice was soft and when he had whispered his name … oh it was pure music. __  
><em>_"N – __  
><em>_"Shh, don't say anything. I want to explain. It was hard enough to actually come here so I'm not leaving until you hear me out. Got that Uchiha?" Naruto says cutting him off. Sasuke nods allowing the blond to continue. It was dark and so all he had to run on was Naruto's touch on his bare arms, warmth radiating off him. In some ways the lights not being on was a good thing because that way no one would notice the blush that was making itself apparent on the young Uchiha's face. __  
><em>_"About earlier … I … I wanted to say I was sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." He paused and turned his head to another direction but still not releasing his grip on Sasuke. That pause nearly killed Sasuke he wanted to hear what else Naruto had to say. "I shouldn't have let my feelings get in the way of training." He laughed once. "Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be." He shook his head. __  
><em>_"Naruto … I- __  
><em>_Sasuke started again but was cut off by Naruto. __  
><em>_"I know you don't feel the same, I mean we're both guys and all … it'd just be too weird. I don't even know what I was thinking when it happened it's like I was sleeping the whole time then woke up just in time to see you under me and that's all I could take. I'm sorry again." Naruto finishes then let's go of the pale skinned boy and leaves pushing Sasuke out of the way and exiting through the front door, leaving a speechless Sasuke behind in the dark as he watched Naruto leave. He watched Naruto's hair sway back and forth as he ran until he couldn't see the boy anymore. Sasuke went up the stairs and into the bathroom and began to undress. He intended to take a long bath, soak this problem out or at least think about it some. He started the water and let it run for a while. __  
><em>_"What am I gonna do now?" he asks in a pitiful voice as he grabs a towel and leans against the counter. He shook his head, and got in the water leaving the towel on the holder. _

_Naruto sat on the park bench with his head in his palms, contemplating weather he should either kill himself, run away, or hope that Sasuke didn't hate him enough to at least still talk to him. He glared at the ground below him. "Dammit Naruto, how hard is it to say those four little words? 'I love you, Sasuke.' It should be easy … so when it came right down to it … why couldn't I tell him?" Naruto asks himself. _

_"Tell who what?" Kiba's voice came from in front of him. _

_"You know who, and what." He told his friend. Kiba was the only one he had ever told his feelings for the Uchiha about. _

_"You still haven't told him?" Kiba asks sitting down next to him. Naruto looked up at him. _

_"Have you told Hinata yet?" _

_"Hey, that's something totally different! A.) she's a girl, Sasuke's a boy. B.) we're talking about you right now, not me. So don't change the subject." Kiba explains. Naruto glared at him for a while then sighed. _

_"It would be much easer if I could just know if he liked me too. I mean I told him everything but "I love you" _

_"Maybe but – _

_"Hey, Kiba, can I talk to Naruto for a minute?" A familiar voice interrupted. Naruto's eyes widened than he shut them tight. No, not now. Why did Sasuke have to show up now? 'Please, Kiba don't leave me now.' Naruto thought to himself. _

_Naruto's POV: _

_"Sure, Sasuke." He said nudging me slightly I could hear the grin on his face through his voice. I groaned. _

_"What do you want, Sasuke?" I asked scared he would say something like 'I hate you now and I never want to see you ever again.' But to my surprise he sat down next to me. _

_"Naruto … about what you said earlier …" I could feel a drip of water fall on my hand. It was kind of worm, I looked up to see Sasuke, but there was something different about him. His hair was wet; it hadn't been raining so I didn't know why he was wet. His skin was glossed over with water also giving it a faint shimmer. I looked away again; it was all I could do to control myself from not jumping up and kissing him again. "I've been thinking about it … and I – _

_"What? You hate me now or something?" I ask snidely, my blue eyes gazing into his onyx ones. He looked at me shocked. _

_"What? No. I …" he trailed off and … was that a blush I saw creeping its way onto his beautiful face? His flawless pale skin now had a small tint of red giving a nice shade to his cheeks. I inwardly grinned. That wasn't something you saw every day, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha was blushing. This made him even cuter. I heard him cuss lightly under his breath. _

_"Sasuke" I said quietly. He looked up again. _

_"Hm?" _

_"I love you." I told him standing and was about to leave when I heard him say something I never thought I would. _

_"I love you too … Naruto." he went up and kissed me. His skin was even wormer than it had been this afternoon. He pulled away and looked down to me. _

_"I should have stopped you and told you as you were leaving … but I wasn't sure. I'm sorry Naruto." He says. He sounded sincere, and that kiss, where did that come from? That kiss was mind blowing. I was still dizzy from it, I wanted more though; I wanted to feel his skin on mine. _

_"Sasuke, I don't care. You love me and that's all that matters." He smiles and brings me in for another dizzying kiss. I hugged hm closer and had no intention of letting go any time soon. Breaking the kiss and laying my head on his shoulder I could see out of the corner of my eye; Kiba grinning ear to ear towards me then walking away giving me a thumbs up. He really was a good friend, there was no denying that._

"_Sasuke, I'm hungry, can we go get some ramen?" I ask him._

"_Is that all you eat, ramen?" He asks pulling back slightly to get a better look at me._

"_Nothing else that I've eaten so far has come close to the best tasting ramen in the word, otherwise known as Ichiraku!" I tell him happily. He sighed but to my surprise I found a small smirk resting on his features._

"_Fine then, but tomorrow – you have to promise me you'll let me cook for you, it's healthier than ramen all the time. Really, do you eat any vegetables at all?"_

"_When there's vegetables in the ramen I do." He shook his head at me._

"_It's a wonder you're still alive let alone somewhat healthy & average body size. A normal person would end up being sick, or dead, & probably fairly fat. But you're special I guess."_

_ ~ back to first person view ~ _

_The Walk to Ichiraku wasn't that long but was spent with the two boys holding hands, fingers interlaced arms intertwined once around each others. Naruto's head lay lightly on sasuke's shoulder & a small smile on Sasuke's lips. They had a small light conversation; _

"_You mean to tell me that the whole time we've been on a team together you've liked me?" Sasuke asked flattered that his new found love had always liked him & not hated him like he had originally thought._

"_Yeah, though I didn't tell anyone but Kiba, he really is the best friend in the world. … Though I'm not saying you aren't Sasuke, but – _

"_Don't worry, Naruto, I know what you mean" Sasuke interrupts laughing slightly. Naruto sighed, now the only problem was the fangirls._

_Evi_


End file.
